Evan Sabahnur (Earth-616)
. Using the World he created a new child, who was guarded by Ultimaton. This was almost discovered when the Father attempted to take the World with his army of Deathloks, but Deadpool killed the father, inadvertently keeping Fantomex's secret safe . Dark Angel Saga With Apocalypse dead, Warren Worthington, whom had become the Horseman of Death Archangel, ascended to replace him. As a last-ditch effort to defeat Archangel and save the world, Fantomex unleashed En Sabah Nur. In the life simulation the World provided, he had been raised as Evan, a good person and a hero. Calling himself Genesis, he tried his best to defeat Archangel, providing the opportunity for Psylocke to attack him with the Seed of Life . Jean Grey School After the battle, Fantomex decided to send Evan to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning . At his first day when he was introduced everyone noticed that he looked like Apocalypse, except Broo, who had never heard or meet Apocalypse, who welcomed him. When Kid Gladiator asked him what is his power he said that his "uncle" told him he can do whatever set in his mind Kid Gladiator committed that his uncle is stupid, Genesis asked Kid Gladiator why would he say something like this Kid Gladiator explained about the standers of the Shi'ar academy, Genesis says he dosen't understand and asked if he did something wrong Idie who always think that the mutants are devils and monsters told him not to let it bother him as everyone in the school are devils and monsters which made Genesis say: I don't think I like this place. When Deathlok came as a guest in Kitty Pryde's lecture he started tell some of the student part of their future but when it was Evan turn Deathlok ended the lecture and left Evan become worried and followed Deathlok and tells him everything and everyone in his life has been so strange, he always gets the feeling that there is something people aren't tell him. Evan feels at times that he doesn't know who he is and he just have to ask what does Deathlok see when he look at him, what dose his future hold? Deathlok sees a devastated world were Deathlok himself is dead and older versions of Kid Omega, Broo, Oya and Kid Gladiator stand around him and they seem to know who did this and Kid Gladiator says he will kill him and Quentin agrees but Idie questions this and Quentin Quire tells her that he just killed Krakoa and he is coming for them and he is determined to finish it and tell her it's time for them and that its time to accept the truth that Evan is and always has been Apocalypse. Evan is then shown to have destroyed the school and killed Krakoa and is heading for them. When Deathlok is brought back to his senses by Evan who then asks him again who he is, Deathlok tell him to discover it for himself. When Evan leave's Deathlok and Logan start to discuss about telling Evan who he really is and Deathlok tell Logan that Evan potential for greatness is immeasurable and he will be either their most magnificent savior or he will trod upon their graves, either way his fate rest now entirely in Logan hands. Later that night Evan is shown in his room holding a burning match with a sad look on his face. In biology lecture which was taken inside Toad's body, Evan came across the DNA believing that everything that make the man is in there, what he is and will he become only to be corrected by Beast that the person is more than the sum of his Genes. After the lecture seemed to be troubled and was asked by Idie if he is alright to which he answered the he is troubled by the biology lesson and many things and he feel that his life was much simpler he came to the Jean Grey school. When the alarm was activated by Beast he moved with the other students to the safe rooms. | Powers = * Shapeshifting Evan Sabahnur being a clone of Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body. This allow him to alter his form at will, such as allowing his body to change in size and become extremely malleable. He is able to increase his strength, transform his limbs into various weapons, such as blades. Evan can regenerate from any fatal injury and adapt his body to apparently any disease or environment. Evan has the potential for virtually any physical superhuman power. * Energy Projection Evan is able to project and absorb various energies * Telepathy and Telekinesis Evan also has the potential for telepathy and telekinesis. * Technopath Evan is able to directly interface with the various technologies. | Abilities = Evan extraordinarily intelligent's he can learn and retain information better than any other student at the academy | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unaware of his origin or his potential, which leaves Evan at a disadvantage. Evan has no idea of the power that he has and is paranoid that his teachers are hiding something from him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Despite being a clone from Apocalypse who's skin color is grey, Evan skin color is white. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Projection Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Clan Akkaba members